Eavesdropping is Okay Sometimes (Never)
by Doctor Peanut Fluffybutt
Summary: At Westover Hall, Annabeth manages to catch a conversation between her three friends, only to wish that she had never come close. AU Titan's Curse Beginning. Oneshot-drabble-thing.


Honestly, whatever people said, eavesdropping was useful (inevitable).

Sure, I was a bit guilty; listening in on a conversation between Thalia and Percy, but you can't really help it sometimes (a lot of the time). I'm trying to be positive about the situation, so I'm toning it down.

This quest, looking for these to supposedly powerful demigods, was absolutely ridiculous. It was a miracle that Ms. Jackson was available at this time of the year. It was cold (_freezing_) outside. Honestly, Khione. Calm down (shut the hell up).

The car ride to Westover Hall had been pretty comfortable, and seeing Percy mutter under his breath with every baby story being told was enough blackmail and satisfaction for a long time (a lifetime because holy crap those baby stories).

I stood by the punch bowl, sipping the drink provided by the student faculty. It was okay (gross), but that didn't really matter all that much.

It was pretty calm (as in idiots coming in and grinding against me - honestly, did these people get out?), standing there and drinking my gross punch, but hearing Thalia's voice was a real surprise.

"You like her, don't you, Seaweed Brain."

It wasn't a question, like, 'Do you like her?' or, 'You like her, amirite?'. Rather, it was a definite statement that she was absolutely sure of.

But, Percy liked someone? I felt slightly irritated (pissed off). I shouldn't be _jealous (_furious). I mean, we were best friends! Being jealous would be wrong (so, so, so wrong). Percy could like anyone he wanted, and I wouldn't care. (I care so much it sucks.)

I'm no pathological liar. I definitely can't convince myself of my own lies.

"I do not, Pinecone Face. Shut it," he snapped, looking around for people. I frowned. Who the hell would notice? Nobody knows him here.

"Ooh, afraid she'll hear, huh?" Thalia teased, poking him in the arm.

Oh, so this was a secret.

Nope, definitely not jealous.

I shoved my Yankee's Cap on and walked over.

"Would you just shut up Thals?" he hissed.

"Now, that wouldn't be any fun, would it?" she snickered.

Honestly, I felt kind of bad for him. He looked extremely peeved, and Thalia was teasing him for it. It was possible that this was some kind insult towards him. That wouldn't be too surprising. After all, they fight every other minute.

A moment passed before Thalia spoke.

"Oh. _Oh._ You actually like her?" she asked, looking genuinely surprised. So it had been a hoax. Percy sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I guess," he mumbled. "I don't know. Girls are hard to deal with. No offence."

"None taken," Thalia said, her nose scrunching up. "Why don't you tell her?"

"'_Why don't I tell her?_'" he asked incredulously. "Because she doesn't like me back, for one thing, and, that would completely ruin everything. Better to just stay friends and get over her, Thals," he explained.

Oh, gods. I felt kind of bad for him. He seemed pretty devastated about all this, but I was just wondering (I wasn't 'wondering'. I craved the answer) who this girl was.

"Bull. She likes you," Thalia said, nudging him.

Percy snorted. "Puh-lease. She likes _Luke_," he said, disgust seeping from his words.

Whoa. Hold that. What?

Luke?

Castellan?

What?

Probably just some kid of Aphrodite. They were all in love with him, no matter which side he fought for. And personally, I didn't blame them. He was kind of cute. (Ahaha. He's really hot. Not that I like him. Pshhh.)

But, still... who was this girl he was talking about? (WHO IS SHE.)

"Hey, guys, how're things going?"

Grover walked over, looking directly at me. Oh gods, he sensed me. I stayed silent, and I hoped he got the message.

"Well, Percy's got a crush," Thalia mocked, poking him in the arm.

"Knew it. On who?" he asked calmly. (Too calmly. Dammit, Grover!)

"You guys!" Percy shout-whispered. "She's gonna hear!"

This girl was here? What's that supposed to mean?

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh good Gods.

Well, that's just my luck.

"Oh, like it's matter. Annabeth wouldn't mind. I doubt she'd like you back, but-"

"Grover!" Thalia snapped.

"What? I was kidding!" he said defensively.

I froze. (Because holy-crap I thought it was someone else that happened to go this school and I know that that's a hopeless idea but still - Why?)

Percy liked me?

Percy liked me.

Percy liked me!

Percy liked… me?

Instantly, I got up and walked away from this conversation, just as Percy did, who said, "I'm not in the mood. We have two extremely powerful demigods to take to camp. _Come on_."

I seriously regretted eavesdropping right then and there. (Like drop dead on the ground and OH-MY-GODS-I'M-SUCH-A-HORRIBLE-PERSON.)


End file.
